When purchasing items such as groceries at a grocery store, it may be impossible for a consumer to verify the authenticity of a product. For example, the contents of the packaging may not correspond to what the consumer was expecting. The consumer will typically have no way of verifying the ingredients of the product and its source. Further, the consumer will typically have no knowledge of when the product was manufactured, or of its chain of custody to the store shelves. Likewise, it may be difficult if not impossible for the store to determine which customers have purchased specific defective products in order to perform a recall.